galaxys_strifefandomcom-20200213-history
Alpha-19
ALPHA -19, otherwise known as Alpha, or 19. Was an Alpha-Class Advanced Recon Commando in the Republic Clone Army during the Clone Wars. Biography 32 BBY On the rainy planet of Kamino, a young batch of clones would be born, they were the Future ALPHA Class Clones. ALPHA Class were the Elite. 31 BBY ALPHA Class Clones were the best of the best, they were ready for anything they were given. ALPHA 19, was a soon to be one of the best ARCs out there, as he was trained by Jango Fett the origin of the Clones, himself, he was special since he came out top three of his class. ALPHA 19, soon to better known as Boxer was if anything stubborn, as he should be he was also well known for his hand to hand combat. Boxer was the most motivated and most outgoing Clone there. Jango’s training took more than a little effort, it took skill, and the ability to learn. They would be trained in the Art of Recon, and the skills of Piloting, Marksmanship and much more. His Training consisted of the Kamino Citadel on the highest setting possible, daily, just as they woke up. They would then go onto Mandalorian fighting unarmed fighting style. Training would be the definition of hell, it would push Boxer to his limits, but yet he would come out victorious, as he passed the Training and stuck out from his batch as being the leader. He proved he was most skilled with his DC-17, but he was amazing at Marksmanship itself, it was just a born skill. He proved worthy as a First-Lieutenant. ' 22-21 BBY' Boxer served in the two large scale battle of Geonosis and Kamino, and other small scale battles.. During the Battle of Geonosis he would be one of the many ALPHA Class clones that were deployed, he was part of the Reconnaissance group that would shut off the shield generators. After this Battle, he was ranked, Captain. During the battle of Kamino, he was one of the few Alpha Clones to be there because he was off duty and training the new Cadets. He would be one of the many to protect the new Cadets from being killed by battle droids. He soon secured the meeting room and held out until the invasion was done. At the Battle of Kamino began to feel bad for his brothers, as they were dying for no purpose, he realized he was a slave to war and so were his brothers. He came to this realization when he noticed that the Jedi just used them as tools and treated them as droids. 20 BBY After serving in GAR for a year he would come to the realization that he would be stuck in this life forever. He didn’t want that to be his life, and he wouldn’t let it. He realized that this war was pointless and that no side that was fighting would win. ' ' 20 BBY While on a Mission to the Factory on Diamond-Baron, he was the only ARC Trooper there. He led his clone brothers in and destroy the target, but on the way out of the factory he was shot on purpose by a droid, although his armor took the shot the force of the shot pushed him off a nearby ledge and he fell to a lower platform and breaks a rib since he landed on his back the pressure went straight to his ribs. but survives. While he was laying there he thought about what he was leaving behind...He was leaving behind slavery, he was leaving behind pain, and he knew that after this he would be a free man! There was no time for the Troopers to come back and get him as a whole company of droids would start to approach. Although they tried they would be overwhelmed the First-Lieutenant in the squad took charge and pulled them back. As they left Boxer would sneak out the back entrance, although he was injured he was still able to fight as he had the skill of mind over body. While sneaking out back he would grab a Droid shuttle and escape. 19 BBY Boxer ran to the planet of Takodana, he would stay in solitude and continued to heal, and train. Although he left GAR he still wanted to be ready for a fight. This was a long two years of his life. While on a run for Supplies he would see in the Galactic news that the War had ended and that the Empire had risen from both sides of the war. (For Other Group) He sighed and headed back to his “Home”, but while he was moving he ran into a battle between the Remnant and their enemy. He’d grin and watch as the small platoon took out a large number of criminals. He thought for a bit, he decided that he wanted to fight, he wanted to fight for something he believed in. He wanted to fight for his brothers who died, and for all those who were enslaved by the Empire, so he joined. He was moved to the Planet of Morishim, and was warmly welcomed to the Remnant, which he learned consist of mainly old republic people, and supporters of the republic and deserters form GAR. The Remnant saw his skill, his training and put him as a Trainer for their Military. He was highly respected in this faction, and he adored it. He was put into the Spec Ops-Elite Infantry of the Remnant Military and was put as the Trainer for them, and their Captain. He was the captain of at least Four Platoons worth of Elite Men. He was their best pilot, and he trained the best Co-Pilots, and few flew with him in his ship. He continues to fight. All Military experiences aside he would be rather closed off in his personal time, he would spend most of his time in his barracks alone, he never really got close to anyone because he was scared he’d get distracted and or he would lose them. The only time he would leave his barracks was for missions, Training, and on a rare occasion dinner. Boxer is a well known GAR Clone that has led the RR to many victories and has earned the respect from RR and hatred from the Empire. 'Personality' ''' Raised and trained from the Clone DNA supplier himself, Jango Fett Boxer inherited some of his traits as well as his anger and preference to be alone. You as well as being the best hand to hand combatant in his squadron, he was also the most organized, he was nitpicky about everything being in the exact places where they should be and he wouldn't settle for less. To add to this he was the least social of his squadron when it came to downtime, he prefered keeping himself inside his quarters to himself than talking with his, quote on quote, brothers. Last and finally the Captain had no clue how to deescalate the situation, rather progress its escalation further. He wasn't very understanding nor forgiving, mistakes were failures, and failures were unacceptable.